No Touchie!
by Tailsdoll123
Summary: When somebody has a phobia, you expect the people around you to be supportive and helpful. What do I get? A bunch of manga characters trying to play the game of 'Who can scare Kira by touching her' game. Sometimes I wish it was legal to kill people, but then again, these people aren't real so...First part in the Phobia Series.


**A/N: **Hi everyone, I hope you all like the first part of the Phobia Series! I never thought I'd start with Ouran though. The Ouran I have is based on the manga, so no Éclair!

**Disclaimer: ** I do not own Ouran High School Host Club, it belongs to Bisco Hatori.

**Claim: **This plot and my Ocs are mine.

Enjoy.

* * *

**Phrased:**

"Normal"-Talking

"_Thinking"_-Thoughts

"**Announcements"**-Shouting/Tv Talkers

"_**Sticky Notes"**_-Sticky Notes/Signs/Letters/Text Talk

~Boom~-Sound effect

**Important-**Important words

* * *

**Prologue**

_**Kira, **_

_**Daddy has gone into work early this morning so you are in the house alone this morning. You know where the food is and the emergency numbers. Also, tell that boy Simon to stop breaking the vases in the house.**_

_**Besides him, you know the rules, not strangers in the house!**_

_**Love daddy.**_

The key to keeping a pile of cards standing up right so they don't collapse is to have complete concentration on how you place the objects. Luckily Kira had years to perfect this and was well on her way to placing the last card at the top of the pile….

"KIRA! HONEY, I'M HOME!"

~CRASH~

-And then Simon showed up and ruined it.

The short red haired girl breathed heavily before scowling. The pile of cards laid around her feet, cluttering around the floor making a huge mess. She took a minute to calm herself down, her father always did say she had anger issues, before turning to the cause of most of her daily problems.

The young man in front of her grinned sheepishly, twiddling his thumbs in an act to look innocent. His messy brown hair covered the left side of his face so only his loan blue eye could be seen. Dressed in a simple shirt and trousers, the boy looked as if he just woke from bed.

"Okay, I know you're angry with me but I had a good reason to come and see you!" He cried out, raising his hands in a 'I-surrender' position.

"Oh really," she began, "because I can't wait to see what crap you spew this time."

He rolled his eyes before entering the living room fully and lazily plopping down onto the soft couch, a smirk curling onto his face. "Well my dear Kira, I came here to….wait for it…..annoy you!"

"Get out."

"Harsh! But seriously I'm starting to think your hoarding yourself away by spending this lovely Saturday in your house. Let's go out and explore!" Simon said, happy thoughts of them going for walks or hanging at the movies entered his mind.

However Kira simply turned away from him and started to collect the cards, "No, I have work to do. You can go do those things yourself."

Frustration filled the boy as I rose up, "is that anyway to treat your devoted boyfriend?"

"We're not dating, made that clear when I rejected you. Besides you know we can't…"

"Yes we can, we just won't be like the normal couples! But still…if your not going out then neither am I."

And so the seventeen-year-old boy settled down on the couch while his friend sighed and continued cleaning.

At least there was a reasonable distance between them.

* * *

Meanwhile in a different place, much less different world, a group of handsome men approached a dark looking door.

The leader of the group, Tamaki Suoh, unconsciously started shivering. Bad sceneries played in his mind, making him reconsider the idea of actually opening the door.

"Tamaki-sempai, it's just a door." Haruhi Fujioka sighed out, shaking her head.

"But it's not Haruhi! Who knows what's in there! For all I know it could be some soul sucking demon out to get my beauty!" Tamaki proclaimed, a spotlight came out of nowhere and shined on the man.

Haruhi simply shook her head and groaned. She could be at home studying right now, but no, the Host Club just wouldn't let her have her peace.

Beside her was her other sempai, Kyoya Otori, who was simply jotting down things in his little black book. Many still wondered what he had in there.

"We'll be late if we stick around here," he reminded Tamaki, who still wanted to make a run for it.

"Come on boss, it won't be so bad…."

"Yeah, it's more likely that the things in there will get you inside then out."

At the two voices of the 'Devil twins,' Tamaki allowed a scowl to settle on his face. He knew what they were up to! They were trying to get him to leave so that they get taint his precious daughter!

He shall never allow it!

Hikaru and Koaru Hitachiin giggled as they saw the conflicting emotions of their boss. They could easily tell what he was thinking and that made it all the fun to toy with his emotions. And just to annoy him more, both the red haired boys each grabbed one of Haruhi's arms and dragged her over to the door, ignoring the protests from her and Tamaki.

The last two members of the group, Mitsukuni 'Hunny' Haninozuka and Takeshi 'Mori' Morinozuka, followed after the twins leave. Hunny was babbling about what new cakes he should eat while waving his Usa-chan around. Mori simply nodded along.

Which left only Tamaki and Kyoya outside the room. Tamaki gulped, still wanting to leave but one look towards Kyoya and the thought of his precious Haruhi taken away was enough to get the blonde king moving.

Poor Kyoya, in the end he was stuck with Tamaki clutching onto his arm as they entered the room.

The place in question where they were was actually the entrance to the Black Magic Club. They had been invited to a special gathering and seeing the potential profit from making new connections, Kyoya forced them to go.

Didn't mean that Tamaki had to like it.

Eventually the duo met up with the other five in the centre of the room. Because it was pitch black, it was impossible to see anything except the centre of the room, which was lit by a mere candle.

Before any of the hosts could question where everyone else was, a loud bang went off before a cold draft swept through the room, extinguishing the candle.

It was pitch black now.

The last thing they heard was whispering words before their vision disappeared and their body went lax.

When the light came back on, all that was in the room was seven dolls that looked oddly like the host club.

* * *

Back with Kira and Simon, things were not going so well. As in Simon decided to annoy the heck out of Kira by singing the 'I'm a Barbie girl' song.

"Would you shut up! I'm starting to think you want me to be Ken or something." Kira bit out.

"You'll always be my Ken," Simon replied, winking at the teen.

~BOOM~

Both teens froze before slowly glancing up at the ceiling.

"Did something just crash upstairs?" Simon asked, getting an unsure look from Kira. hearing more clattering noises upstairs, they decided to go and check it out. Kira went up first followed by Simon who made sure to keep a distance between him and the red head.

Once upstairs in the hallway, they turned to the direction from where the sound came from, which happened to be one of the spare bedrooms. Slowly approaching the area, Kira gestured for Simon to be quiet before sneaking up to the door and taking a peak inside.

What she saw made her freeze.

In the room were seven people, who were all dressed in the same jackets-school uniforms she corrected herself upon seeing a logo on the purple jackets. From what she could tell six of them were male while the seventh one was hard to tell, looking androgynous to Kira. Two of the males had blonde hair, although one was really short. Another of the two boys had black hair, one of them was really tall while the other had glasses. Finally the genderless person had brown hair and the last two boys had reddish hair-oh, they were twins.

All in all, Kira knew she had thieves in her house.

Without thinking, she burst into the room causing the other teens to jump (though the two black haired boys gave no reaction). They all looked at her questionably. It was then the blonde with violet eyes suddenly zoomed over...

...And touched her hands.

It all happened so fast. Simon burst into the room shouting, the other strangers started making loud noises and the blonde haired male looked at Kira in worry.

"You don't look so well..."

"YOU IDIOT! SHE HAS HAPHEPHOBIA!"

~Thud~

_**Dad,**_

_**Make sure you do well in work today, I'm going out later to see some friends.**_

_**I don't know why you allow Simon in, I certainly don't.**_

_**And of course I wouldn't let strangers in, I rarely invite people in at all...They might touch me!**_

**_-Kira._**

* * *

**A/N:** So not much of a prologue but this is just the beginning, I hope to see some familair reviewers liking this, they did vote for it after all. And hello new people who read and enjoy this!

Haphephobia-The Fear of being touched

R&R

-Tailsdoll123


End file.
